1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to photovoltaic devices and particularly to CdS-Cu.sub.2 S solar cells.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to provide a practical photovoltaic energy source, it is necessary to interconnect a large number of solar cells. There are many examples of arrangements of interconnected solar cells in the prior art.
One such prior art arrangement is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,915, wherein a plurality of semiconductor films, each containing a photovoltaic junction, are arranged on an insulating substrate and serially conducted by means of electrodes between adjacent cells. A similar arrangement is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,038.
Such prior art arrangements requires complex means for interconnecting adjacent cells. The present invention eliminates much of the complexity involved with prior solar cell arrangements.